1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of database management, and in particular, to a new organizational protocol for creating and manipulating relational databases and database structures.
2. Description of Related Art
When the computer was introduced into the business mainstream, there were no database programs available. Users copied their paper files into computer memory without changing the structure of their stored data. Eventually database programs became widely available. Each program had its own set of rules for structuring databases. Users used the rules of these programs to structure data anyway they desired. Many users continued to structure data the way it was already stored in paper files. Other users used templates or procedures that were suggested by the database vendor.
Eventually database programs evolved into the relational database model. This model had specific rules for structuring data. The degree of relationality for each relational database program could be judged by determining how closely the relational database adhered to the relational database model rules. The most recent database innovation is the object oriented database model. Object oriented programming stores functions, routines, and data as reusable objects.
All of the different types of database models have tried in their own unique way to solve the same major problems that are inherent in all currently available database systems. These problems are: (1) Almost all databases are heterogeneous and cannot be automatically integrated into a single database. Reprogramming is almost always necessary to fully integrate the relationships in two or more heterogeneous databases. Since reprogramming is often too expensive or too time consuming, almost all organizations with more than one database are not operating as efficiently as possible. (2) All relationships cannot be kept on line at all times. Existing database models are limited in the number of relationships that can be kept on line at any one time. This limits the operational capacity of current databases in such areas as universal searches on all relationships.
(3) Data is often duplicated with the same data elements being stored in multiple locations. This unnecessarily increases the size of databases and hinders the search process. Searches based on one location of a data element often miss desired results because the search often misses other locations of the same data element.
The human mind does not suffer from any of these problems. The mind automatically integrates heterogeneous data and therefore subconsciously works with a single homogeneous database. Proof of this lies in the fact that programmers use their minds to reprogram multiple heterogeneous databases into a single homogeneous database. The human mind keeps all relationships on line at all times. Excepting memory deficiencies, all knowledge we have ever stored is always available simultaneously. The human mind stores all data elements only once, or if it does store the same data element more than once, it links multiple storage locations for the same data element to act as if a data element is stored only once. Otherwise, we would have to consciously search different storage locations of the same data element, and we do not do that.
Since the human mind is the only thing known that solves these problems, the human mind provided important clues in developing the inventive arrangements taught herein. Research has shown that the human brain uses the neuron-synapse-neuron to send signals and structure relationships. When one neuron fires to a specific degree of performance across a synapse, it causes the receptor neuron to perform to a specified degree of performance. The performance of the receptor neuron varies with the varying signal that is sent across the synapse. The inventive arrangements use the neuron-synapse-neuron model for structuring relationships of all data elements in a new database structure. Accordingly, the database system taught herein is referred to as the MINDBASE data system. Databases and database structures created in accordance with the MINDBASE data system are referred to as MINDBASE databases and database structures. This unique method of data relationship structuring is not found in any other database system.
Presently available databases do not categorize data elements into specific categories with rules for storing and manipulating each type of data element. The inventive arrangements categorize all MINDBASE data elements as either tangible data elements or intangible data elements. Tangible data elements are physical data elements that have weight. Tangible data elements are defined as xe2x80x9ccausexe2x80x9d data elements. Intangible data elements are all other data elements. Intangible data elements are further categorized into verbs which are identified as xe2x80x9ceffectxe2x80x9d data elements and descriptive data elements which are identified as xe2x80x9cdescriptors.xe2x80x9d. Descriptors are used to describe tangible data elements and the degree of performance of tangible data elements.
Causes, effects, and descriptors have specific uses in the database structure and methods of the inventive arrangements, as are explained in detail herein. The unique categorization of cause, effect, and descriptive data elements and their specific uses is not followed by any other database system.
Presently available database management systems allow users to enter their data into the computer any way they choose. The inventive arrangements use a single unique format for storing all data. When using the inventive arrangements, all users enter their different data structures into this unique format. Although users can structure their data any way they choose, the computer only sees the same unique format in every database according to the inventive arrangements. This permits the MINDBASE format to be pre-programmed to accomplish many functions that must be repeatedly programmed when using other database systems. The integration routine is one of the very important functions that can be pre-programmed to automatically integrate an unlimited number of heterogeneous databases. Using MINDBASE""s single unique data format for all data is not done by any other database system.
The MINDBASE format is based on the completely detailed information people have in their minds instead of the xe2x80x9cverbal shorthandxe2x80x9d that people generally use when speaking or writing. FIG. 1 is a pictorial description of this process. Since most people have the same background information, verbal shorthand works well in everyday communication. When people speak or write, they assume other people have the same verbal associations of knowledge that they have. Therefore they can leave out descriptive details because they assume the listener or reader already knows and remembers the missing relationships.
An example is the statement, xe2x80x9cI have a red Chevrolet,xe2x80x9d The speaker is referring to a type of vehicle, which in this case is a car. The make of the car is a Chevrolet. Furthermore, the car is painted a color, which in this case is red. Since all parties have previously associated vehicle with car, car with Chevrolet, painted with color, and color with red, some of the descriptive details may be left out of the communication. Because all parties to the communication have the same background information the full meaning is conveyed.
For a computer system to simulate the way people communicate, it must have a way to store all of the descriptive details and word associations that people usually leave out of their communications. The MINDBASE system has the unique ability to store all of the possible relationships that are usually left out of verbal shorthand and all, other database systems. The MINDBASE system classifies each word as either a cause, an effect, or a descriptor. The MINDBASE system can also differentiate between multiple uses of the same word for different parts of speech. For example, some words like xe2x80x9cbookxe2x80x9d can be a noun, verb, or an adjective. The MINDBASE system can advantageously be provided with a very detailed dictionary routine that classifies all words as causes, effects, or descriptors. This routine also differentiates between uses of the same word for different parts of speech.
When a user inputs a word into a MINDBASE database structure, the system compares this word to its classifications and relationships to determine if it is a cause, effect, or descriptor. If there is any ambiguity between the input word and the detailed dictionary, the routine will query the user regarding his or her intended use of the word. The MINDBASE system advantageously accepts verbal shorthand and can identify any missing word relationships that are left out of the user""s input as a result of verbal shorthand. In this way the MINDBASE system carries on a two way communication with the user.
The MINDBASE system can advantageously accept information the way people normally express themselves and can communicate as necessary with the user to expand or translate the user""s verbal shorthand information into the more detailed way that people subconsciously remember information. The MINDBASE system can then work with the information and subsequently return it to the user in the verbal shorthand way that it was received from the user. These procedures are unique to the MINDBASE system.
The MINDBASE system and the database and database structures created therewith have solved almost all of the problems that are inherent in presently available database systems. The most important problems the MINDBASE system solves are: (1) automatically integrating an unlimited number of heterogeneous databases into a single database; (2) storing all relationships on line at all times; and, (3) storing all data elements only once.
A database of information stored in a fixed medium, in accordance with an inventive arrangement, comprises: a set of tangible data elements, the tangible data elements representing things which have physical weight and can cause an effect; a set of intangible data elements, the intangible data elements representing words and concepts which have no physical weight and cannot be weighed; the set of intangible data elements including a first subset of effect data elements, the effect data elements representing verbs standing alone and in combination with other words, which describe actions, objectives, results, missions, procedures and processes; and, the set of intangible data elements including a second subset of descriptive data elements, the descriptive data elements describing the tangible data elements, the effect data elements and degrees of performance of the tangible data elements.
Within the foregoing structure, each tangible data element is linked to each effect data element partially or wholly caused by the tangible data element; each effect element is linked to each tangible data element required for the effect to occur; and, all data elements are stored in hierarchal structures of parent-child relationships.
A database system, in accordance with a further inventive arrangement, comprises: a database stored in a fixed medium and having a set of tangible data elements representing things which have physical weight and can cause an effect and a set of intangible data elements representing words and concepts which have no physical weight and cannot be weighed; the set of intangible data elements including a first subset of effect data elements representing verbs, standing alone and in combination with other words, which describe actions objectives, results, missions procedures and processes; and a second subset of descriptive data elements describing the tangible data elements, the effect data elements and degrees of performance of the tangible data elements; and, a dictionary routine for automatically classifying and storing words entered into the database according to the sets and subsets of data elements.
The dictionary routine can categorize each word into one of tangible data, effect data, descriptor data and other data.
A method for creating an information database in a fixed medium, in accordance with another inventive arrangement, comprises the steps of: identifying tangible data elements of the information, the tangible data elements representing things which have physical weight and can cause an effect; storing the tangible data elements of the information as a first set in the fixed medium; identifying intangible data elements of the information, the intangible data elements representing words and concepts which have no physical weight and cannot be weighed; identifying effect data elements within the intangible data elements, the effect data elements representing verbs standing alone and in combination with other words, which describe actions, objectives, results, missions, procedures and processes; storing the effect data elements of the information as a second set in the fixed medium; identifying descriptive data elements within the intangible data elements, the descriptive data elements describing the tangible data elements, the effect data elements and degrees of performance of the tangible data elements; and, storing the descriptive data elements of the information as a third set in the fixed medium.
The method can further comprise the steps of: linking each the tangible data element to each the effect data element partially or, wholly caused by the tangible data element; and, linking each the effect element to each the tangible data element required for the effect to occur.
The method can still further comprise the step of storing all the data elements in hierarchal structures of parent-child relationships.
A method for establishing and managing a database, in accordance with yet another inventive arrangement, comprises the steps of: storing a database in a fixed medium; dividing the database into a set of tangible data elements representing things which have physical weight and can cause an effect and a set of intangible data elements representing words and concepts which have no physical weight and cannot be weighed; dividing the set of intangible data elements into a first subset of effect data elements representing verbs, standing alone and in combination with other words, which describe actions, objectives, results, missions, procedures and processes, and a second subset of descriptive data elements describing the tangible data elements, the effect data elements and degrees of performance of the tangible data elements; and, automatically classifying and storing words entered into the database according to the sets and subsets of data elements.
The method can further comprise the step of automatically categorizing the words into one of tangible data, effect data, descriptor data and other data.
A method for inter-relating different databases structured as described above, in accordance with yet another inventive arrangement, comprises the steps of: for each of the databases, and in any order, normalizing names of like data elements having different names in the different databases and normalizing names of different data elements having like names in the different databases; normalizing data elements which are separate in any one of the databases and which are grouped together as single data elements in any other of the databases; comparing each of the normalized databases with each other one of the normalized databases; recording all common data elements found during each the comparing step; and, recording one location of each the common data element in each of the databases.
A method for integrating heterogeneous database structures, corresponding to the hierarchal form of the databases described above, in accordance with yet another inventive arrangement, comprises the steps of: proceeding with the integrating if respective top level data elements in the heterogeneous databases and the parts thereof are substantially the same or differentiated only by descriptors; for each of the database structures, and in any order, normalizing names of like data elements having different names in the different databases and normalizing names of different data elements having like names in the different databases; normalizing data elements which are separate in any one of the database structures and which are grouped together as single data elements in any other of the database structures; selecting one of the database structures to be an integrated database structure; relocating all data elements in all substructures of the remaining database structures into the integrated database structure, downwardly level by level in the hierarchal form; and, recording each new and old location of each the relocated data element as a cross reference.